


Преступления

by CatVoinAnia, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Hanzawa the Criminal, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Quarantine, Stalker!Kaito, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatVoinAnia/pseuds/CatVoinAnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Драбблосборник преступлений.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Его фаворитка

Его фаворитка, Харт, приземляется на его палец и ласково курлыкает, лукаво-лукаво поглядывая своими бусинками-глазками.  
Нежная голубка, так привязавшаяся к Мейтантею после своего спасения... Ничего удивительно, что она порой не прочь слетать к нему и проведать. Совсем немного — и даже если Мейтантей её заметит, то едва ли сделает верные выводы.

Кайто мягко, еле уловимо касается грудки голубки костяшками пальцев, поглаживая. Та жё всё также хитро поглядывает, переминается с лапки на лапку и то и дело вертит головой, выпрашивая лакомства за свои старания. И ведь заслужила на самом деле, умница. Лучшая из его тренированных голубей. И самая умная, о чём прекрасно догадывается. 

Он забирает с лапки небольшую камеру, и Харт благодарно курлыкает в ответ. Впрочем, сейчас, вместо корма она неожиданно перелетает ему на голову и устраивается в волосах, словно в гнезде. 

— Что, тоже хочешь посмотреть на Мейтантея? — смеётся он, пока подключает камеру к зарядке. — Ладно, ладно. Только никому ни курлыка об этом. ~ 

Там, на ноутбуке, вновь крутится кусок записи с очередного расследования. Мейтантей задумчиво сначала обыскивает сад, а после, когда в руки попадает что-то — с этого ракурса не видно, — ухмыляется. И Харт, словно очарованная этой ухмылкой, даже подлетает ближе, запечатлевая её на весь экран. 

— Скажи мне, Харт. Что в моей жизни пошло не так? — риторически спрашивает он её, сохраняя видео в отдельную папку — там, где подобных уже за пару десятков.  
С ним не так всё. Но никто, кроме самых преданных его голубей, об этом не узнает.  



	2. Бейка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Бейка, — односложно отвечает Хакуба-кун, и это почти мистическим образом имеет смысл для всех.
> 
> Фандом: Преступник — Ханзава-сан!

Это всегда приходит волнами. Тихими шепотками школьниц на перекрестке. Громкими выкриками радости отчаявшихся. Задумчивыми взглядами коллег, которые всё чаще оказываются на работе в видеопрокате, а не вне его. Нижними бегущими строками в новостях.  
_Кид! Кид! Кид!_  
_Он_ всегда в растерянности от таких волн. Шутка ли — так радоваться преступнику-вору? В нормальном обществе такое порицается.  
Но когда это Бейка была нормальной?  
— Ты уже разгадала шифр, Сода-сан? — лениво спрашивает в один из дней Хакуба-кун, и _он_ растеряно замирает, вслушиваясь в чужой разговор. Шифр? В прошлый раз не было вроде бы шифра? Или ему кажется?  
— Ты про "очищу имя"? — хмыкает та, после чего вздыхает и разводит руками. — Ни мысли вообще. Он же обещал вернуть украденное другим вором, верно? Тогда причём тут очищение? Лучший работник, а у тебя есть мысли?  
— Н-нет?.. Я не знал, что он посылает шифры. Да и я не детектив, — тут же открещивается _он_ , после чего спешно занимается полками, надеясь хоть так улизнуть от разговора. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эти детективы поняли его замыслы!!!  
— Я слышал, у организаторов выставки были какие-то проблемы с сокровищами Рёмы до этого, — тянет Хакуба-кун и чешет своего сокола. Забирать, конечно, не спешит, проклятый детектив, зато ласкать птичку всегда в первых рядах. Ватсон-кун еще и не клюёт его, в отличие от _него_. — Вроде их обвиняли не то в подделке чего-то, не то в подозрительной, почти преступной халатности.  
— Хм. Может. Так про очищение звучит куда логичнее, — усмехается Сода-сан, скрещивая руки на груди. _Ему_ сейчас не очень видно, что происходит — но, по крайней мере, есть передышка от бесконечного потока покупателей. Они всегда почему-то рассеиваются к Киду... — А почему ты в этот раз не на ограблении? Ты же к нему заходил недавно, нет?  
— Бейка, — односложно отвечает Хакуба-кун, и это почти мистическим образом имеет смысл для всех. Сода-сан тянет "о" с каким-то пониманием, а _он_ просто кивает, вспоминая свой визит к Киду.  
Кид в Бейке — это "о-о-о".  
— Да вы бы и сами могли зайти к нему, пересекались же раз, — добавляет Хакуба-кун после продолжительной паузы.  
— Нет-нет, мне немного неловко ловить безобидного парня, который помог нам тогда вылезти из передряги, — отмахивается Сода-сан, пока в _его_ сердце вспыхивает надежда. Может, однажды, если _его_ дело вести будет она, то у него будет шанс уйти?.. — Он же никого не убил. А убийства я не прощу и нашему лучшему работнику.  
Вот же... детективы!!!  
_Он_ фыркает как можно тише надеясь, что они его не услышали. Вот так помогаешь им, работаешь в их смены, а вместо благодарности!..  
— Как будто он сможет, — насмешливо добавляет Хакуба-кун, и его слова острыми ножами вонзаются _ему_ прямо в спину. Ну ничего!..  
— Это Бейка. Тут могут все, — тяжело вздыхает Сода-сан. И _он_ в итоге даже не уверен, рад этому замечанию или нет: _он_ правда хочет убить кое-кого, но вот чтобы детективы об этом догадывались... нет.  
Чёрт бы побрал этих детективов. И Бейку.


	3. Карантин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дело кажется таким простым, когда дежурный принимает вызов и передаёт его Джузо с командой.

Дело кажется таким простым, когда дежурный принимает вызов и передаёт его Джузо с командой. В конце концов, что может пойти не так? Страна на карантине, Мори-кун с семьёй особенно тщательно его соблюдают — правда, не в последнюю очередь потому, что по Ничиури-ТВ идёт марафон концертов Окино Йоко.  
Впрочем, вся полиция искренне благодарна каналу за этот марафон: пока Конан-кун заперт дома, все дела раскрываются так легко и беззаботно! Всего лишь узнать подозреваемых, мотивы — и вуаля, дело практически раскрыто!  
Не то, что с Конаном-куном: голова взрывается от изобретательности убийц.  
Так что они со спокойной душой прибывают на место, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить факт: жертва была заперта в квартире в одиночестве. Уже это вызывает какие-то смутные подозрения, тревожит интуицию. Что-то тут не так, не должно быть, чтобы их никто не встречал.  
И всё же — никто, убийца словно сквозь землю провалился.  
— И откуда тогда поступил вызов? От кого? — хмурится Джузо, пока на душе начинают скрести кошки. Ой не к добру это всё, ой не к добру.  
— Молодая женщина доложила, что жертва ворвалась к ним на урок в "зуме", — докладывает Такаги по своему блокноту, и слово "урок" начинает сильно не нравиться Джузо. Но ведь не может быть _таких_ совпадений, верно? Ни один японский бог не может быть _так_ жесток к их команде.  
Карантин. Люди отдыхают или работают дома. И вообще, только при личном присутствии Конана-куна случается такое. Это... всего лишь совпадение. Не более того.  
— И к кому же на урок попала наша жертва? — хмурится Джузо всё сильнее, пока глупая надежда тает всё быстрее. Такаги же просто указывает в сторону ноутбука, где женщина, на вид очень похожая на Сато-сан, нервно им улыбается.  
К сожалению, он помнит, _чей_ это учитель.  
— Добрый день, инспектор! — добивает его искажённый динамиками голос Конана-куна, и Джузо лишь тяжко-тяжко вздыхает.  
— И почему я не удивлён?..  
Дело казалось таким простым. Просто приехать. Собрать улики и список подозреваемых. Найти мотив. Закрыть дело и уехать назад в офис, где они старательно избегают друг друга по кабинетам официально — но порой тайком режутся в карты из-за снизившегося числа преступлений.  
Но нет. Конан-кун тут, пусть и по далёкой связи.  
А значит, они влипли в серьёзное дело, которое сами ни за что не раскроют. Ну почему силы бога Смерти работают даже дистанционно и в карантин?!  
— Конан-кун, позови Мори-куна тоже... И рассказывай, что случилось, — выдыхает он, пока спину ему чешут сочувственные взгляды судмедэкспертов. Работа есть работа — хотя прямо сейчас Джузо самую капельку завидует трупу.


End file.
